


I Wanna Feel Your Heartlines

by natgayvanlis



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, root is dork and flirt nothing's new, shaw and pastrami are the real end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: After a stressful months of looking for Shaw and for fighting with Samaritan and add up the numbers they have to save Shaw and Root finally accepted the trip offered to them by Finch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm new at the Shaw/Root (Shoot) and Person of Interest fandom and this is my experimental fanfic for this fandom.
> 
> Please bare with me and I'm sorry if this isn't well written or does not live up to your expectations? I am actually very nervous posting this story. lol
> 
> This is Unbeta'd.

You and Shaw finally decided to take that break Harold’s been forcing you to do since the numbers have subsided. Before you both finally agree to this, you both have let the boys promise you to contact the two of you in any case of crime or emergency. Thankfully, John promised that he would do it.

 

So here you are on a crowded airport going to LA, in which Harold was able to book you in a small beach resort.

 

“Hey sweetie” You call out to Shaw

 

“Hey” She responds trying to fight off her sleepiness.

 

She hadn’t had enough sleep after your last mission and you understand if she’s going to be bitchy on this entire trip.

 

“I’m gonna go get some coffee, is there anything you would like me to get you?” You ask her kindly.

 

“Sure.” She replies “I think I’ll just have whatever you’re having.” 

 

“Alright. Are you going to be okay here alone.”

 

“Hmm. Besides, I have here my .45.” She grins at you.

 

\---

 

After 30 mins, you and Shaw are finally boarding on your plane going to  LA. You actually hate long plane rides but you know you both need this kind of vacation so dealt with it, plus this one’s actually your first alone time with Shaw after you had expressed your feelings for her.

 

Thankfully, Harold was kind enough to book everything for the both of you, this flight included and thankfully too he book you to a first class one.

 

You were about to take the seat near the window when you company speaks,

 

“I’ll take the window seat.” She says and you actually had to groan because well, you wanted to take the seat too but off course, you’re gonna let her take it and you have honestly imagine Reese making fun of how much of a bottom you are when you told her “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

Knowing how tiny Shaw is, you immediately offered to get her things on the overhead cabin. 

 

“Thanks, Root” she says once you are both seated. 

 

“My pleasure” You tell her

 

As soon as you depart, you both settled into a comfortable sleeping position, and that means having Shaw’s head on your shoulders. You don’t have any idea where you got your confidence on kissing the top of her head but you did and you later find that she actually liked the affection you showed that she ended up all cuddled on your left side.

 

“This is more cosy” she says, as if answering your unquestioned question.

 

“You do realized that I’m actually a boney person, Shaw.”

 

“Yeah but it’s better than leaning my head in the window.”

 

“You and your excuses just to be so close to me” You tease her as you start playing with her hair.

 

“Root…”

 

You didn’t have any idea who fell asleep first, but all you know is that you woke up at about 8 in the evening, possibly an hour after your flight took off,  when you felt your stomach grumbled, and as if on cue the flight attendant with food tray starts to roam around offering food.

 

You slowly shift from your slouched position so slowly as not to wake Shaw as you see the flight attended approaches near you.

 

“Hi Ma’am would you like anything for you and your girlfriend”  _ Girlfriend  _ the word sound so good to your ears and felt so accurate to both of you, only if Shaw is actually your girlfriend. You wanted to tell the flight attendant that she isn’t your girlfriend but you then realized that it wasn’t her business what you and Shaw are to each other.

 

“Oh hi. Yes please. I’d like to have one turkey sandwich and one pastrami sandwich… extra mustard, spicy and yellow, and enough pepperoncinis to create digestion issues in even the strongest constitution. No mayonnaise, please.”

 

“I’m gonna have to get back to you, I need to prepare your order of pastrami. What about drinks?” The flight attendant asks.

 

“I’ll go for glass of water and orange juice for my girlfriend” You answered, knowing that Shaw is still sleeping and wouldn’t know that you called her girlfriend.

 

“You know so well my kind of sandwich huh?” 

 

You froze. You big time froze when you heard Shaw’s voice.

 

“You’re awake.” You know you weren’t asking her a question, but you were more like stating what is already the obvious. 

 

“That I am.” She answers you as she sat up straight and starts to comb her hair with her tiny fingers.

 

“How long have you been awake?” You asked dumbly.

 

“Long enough for me to hear you say I’m your girlfriend.” This time, when Shaw told you that you were so sure that you wanted the plane to crash at this very moment or for Reese to contact you both regarding a new number, just so you can skip the embarrassment that you are in.

 

“Oh my god.” You answered Shaw who was looking at you, smugly. “I’m so sorry, the flight attendant just thought that you were my girlfriend because she saw you sleeping on my shoulders and I didn’t want to explain to her that we aren’t together so I just deal with what she said and-”

 

You felt Shaw’s hand on your forearm to stop you with your rambling “Root.. I’m not even mad you know?” 

 

“Oh, okay”

 

When your sandwiches finally arrived, you both ended up eating in silence but you couldn't help yourself from looking more like staring at Shaw,

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. I just really find it adorable how much enthusiasm you’ve got for your pastrami.” You say.

 

“You never stop with your flirting.” She says shaking her head but you were so sure that there was a smile ghosting on her lips before she took yet another bite of her beloved pastrami. 

 

\---

You landed at the Los Angeles airport at around 12:30 in the morning, and as soon as you exited the plane, Shaw decided to call Reese to let them know that you both have landed safely. 

 

“Finch says he also booked us a hotel here since we can’t travel yet going to Malibu and he told me to look for a guy named George. He's gonna drive us going to the hotel.

 

“How are we supposed to know how he looks like?”

 

“Finch just sent me his photo” Shaw says as she held up her phone to show it to you. 

 

After about ten minutes, you both finally found where George is waiting for you.

“Ms. Groves, Ms. Shaw” He greets.

 

“God, he sounded just like Finch no wonder he hired him” You couldn’t help but to made that comment. Which surprisingly earned a laugh coming from Shaw.

 

As soon as you were dropped off the hotel George told you that he’s going to pick you up at about 8 tomorrow morning to drive you off to Malibu. 

 

\--- 

When you arrived at the Malibu Beach Inn you were both greeted with your welcome drinks and was assisted going to your room.

 

Your room was huge and beautiful, it has an overview of the entire breathtaking beach. You honestly couldn’t help to let out of your child-like squeal as you explore further your hotel room.

 

“Looks like this one’s going to be a relaxing vacation for us both, huh?” You say as you re-enter the bedroom after you checked on the balcony.

 

“True. Remind me to give Finch a hug when we get back.” Shaw answers.

 

After you both have settled, you both head down to the open dining area of the resort to have your first meal of the day, which is lunch.

 

Thankfully, the open dining area isn’t too crowded for a lunch time.

 

“This place is really beautiful.” Shaw was smiling from ear to ear as she sad down right in front of you.

 

“I have to agree with that. I hope you have your bikini with you.” You teased.

 

“Who says I even wear bikini? I’d go skinny dipping you know.” She teases back at you and you swear to God, your mouth just went dry and you couldn’t help not to drink on the ice cold water right in front of you. Once you looked back at Shaw, you once again saw her ridiculous smirk that you always wanted to wipe off.

 

The waiter finally arrives to get your orders. You ended up ordering Bucatini Pomodoro and Linguine Vongole for Shaw and you both have agreed to order seafood platter. As additional you also ordered your drinks of Turmeric shot.

  
  
  
  


“I’m surprised you haven’t ordered alcoholic beverages.” Shaw says as she gave back the menu to the waiter.

 

“Well I want us to enjoy first the evening before we both get drunk.”

 

“That made sense.” 

 

“Yeah cause I really wanna have fun with you.”

 

“Awww, you’re being sweet.”

 

“Hey, I’m always sweet well most of the time.”

 

After you had lunch, you both went back to your room to change to something more comfortable clothes. And of course you both have agreed on wearing swimming clothes already.

 

You have both enjoyed exploring the entire resort that when it was getting a little late in the afternoon, you decided to ask Shaw if she wanted to go back to the room and to take a nap before dinner.

 

Before agreeing, Shaw had to off course made fun  of you for being old. You off course reason out that the spa and massage you two had was very relaxing and you couldn’t help but to get sleepy. 

 

After changing to a comfy shirt and sweatpants and putting on your eyeglasses because you somehow plan to get a little help from a book before you sleep, you decided to go out in the balcony you have while Shaw was taking a shower.

 

Moments later, you went back inside as your sleepiness was really kicking in, and it was right in the moment when Shaw went out of the bathroom, thankfully fully clothed because you didn’t want any awkwardness between you two. 

 

\---

After an hour, you woke up alone in your bedroom and weirdly enough the initial action you did was to get your gun thinking somebody just captivated Shaw. 

 

As soon as you grabbed your gun, you start hearing a card being swapped on your hotel room.

 

“Root, what the hell?”

 

And you honestly couldn’t hide your excitement when you saw Shaw okay.

 

“I'm sorry. I- I just thought you were abducted or something.”

“You’re cute when you worry for nothing.” She says as she walks closer to you. “Why don’t you go change out of your sweatpants so we can head out for dinner.” 

 

“Oh alright. But wait, so I’m cute huh?”

 

“You’re really never gonna stop with flirting.” She says smiling, really surprisingly smiling at you.

 

“Maybe.”

 

What you actually didn’t know was that while you were sleeping, Shaw decided on doing something rather uncharacteristic for her own good. 

 

She obviously wasn’t planning on sleeping so thankful you decided to do so, so she was able to set up a surprise dinner for the two of you, and she actually went a little overboard with it. She had even asked for a little help from the hotel’s caterer to set up a special area where you can have a quiet evening as you watch the sunset over dinner. 

 

You were actually a little worried when Shaw told you that she’s gonna need to have you blind folded, but off course you didn't want her to notice that you are a little worried so instead you ended up joking to her  “Sweetie, I have never ever pegged you for public bdsm you know?”

 

“Shut up or I’m gonna leave you here blindfolded” She says as she adjusts the knot on your blindfold.

 

All of a sudden you felt Shaw’s hand in yours and you were surprised that this time she was the one who initiates the hand holding, and you couldn’t help but smile when you felt her lace your fingers together.

 

You had a little hard time walking through a rocky part that in fact you almost tripped, thankfully even though Shaw is tiny she actually got strong arms and was able to support you.

 

When you finally approached your destination, you felt Shaw moved behind you and she starts loosening your blindfold.

 

You were honestly in pure awe when you saw what was in front of you. There is a table set up for two, with different kind of food set, 2 wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. You slowly turn to Shaw blushing.

 

“So this is the reason why I wasn't there in the room when you wake up.”

 

“Did somebody drugged you? This is so uncharacteristic for you to do you know?”

 

“Well but that doesn’t mean it’s something I can’t do.”

 

“Touche. But tell me, what’s the occasion?” 

 

“Not an occasion but there is something I need to tell you.” Shaw started fidgeting with her fork.

 

“Well, fire away” You answered before you took a sip on your champagne

 

“Remember when I was held captive with the Samaritan?”

 

“How could I forget? If I were being honest it was the scariest nine months of my life.”

 

“Trust me, it was almost the same as my scariest months. Especially during those time when they would torture me. But I realized that every time they torture me, I shouldn’t be too scared about it because I know that once it’s all over, once I get to escape I get to go home. I guess there are thing I care about here and most especially I have came to accept that you are my safe place, Root.”

 

“Wow. I- I honestly don’t know what to say, Shaw”

 

“You don’t need to say anything I just needed to tell you that because I think it’ll be very important for our relationship-”

 

“Whoa, whoa. You’re saying?”

 

“Oh right, well I was thinking this is already our maybe someday so... I want you to be my girlfriend Root.”

 

“No.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t because I’m the one who’s supposed to ask you that.”

 

“Oh. Go on then.”

 

You couldn’t help but to stand up and walk over to her and you held out your hand as if to ask her for a dance.

 

“Sameen Shaw, would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

 

“Yes. Of course.” Shaw answers, grinning at you. And slowly, you both leaned in into a messy kiss because you both couldn’t help but to smile in between kisses.

  
  


Once you both pulled out from your kiss, Shaw speaks up first.

 

“Come on, let’s go near the shore. I remember you wanted to see the sunset cause you haven’t seen it properly for awhile now.

 

“Okay” You whisper as you leaned your forehead on hers. “But let me grab our jackets.”

 

You both watched the sunset in pure bliss, and you are so so happy that Shaw is finally your girlfriend.

  
“Here’s to a brand new milestone for the two of us.” You offered Shaw a toast of your champagne glasses,before kissing her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should keep this as a one shot.  
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Btw, title inspiration is the song Heartlines by Broods.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
